Choices
by snowbabygurl
Summary: Written for slythindor 100 on LJ. 25 days of Harry and Draco 2011. Draco and Harry are dating but Draco's best friend Blaise finally tells him to choose.
1. Chapter 1

The Path up ahead was snowy, light illuminating the snow into something that looked pure. Draco knew that the decisions he was about to make would destroy both a relationship and friendship he had built. As he slowly walked down the path, his feet crunched in the snow, leaving his prints for only a minute. He knew that how fast his prints were being covered would be how fast he would loose two of the most important people in his life.

Before the war, since he was a child really, he had one very good friend. The only person in his whole house at Hogwarts that knew the real him. The only person he could really talk to about what his dreams and aspirations really were. He never judged him when he said he didn't want to be a death eater, or when he told him the one person he was truly and desperately in love with.

After the war he finally had enough guts to tell that person how he felt and it was a long road before Harry even trusted him as a friend. Now they have been in a relationship for six months and Blaise just threw a wedge into everything he had built.

His friend had barged in to his room back during the Halloween ball and told him how he felt, how he had been feeling since they were kids. Draco didn't know how to respond then and he sure the hell was still confused now. Blaise had told him he wanted to be with him, that he was extremely jealous that Harry got his love and he didn't. He told him that he would loose him as a friend if he choose Harry over him.

That is where Draco's thoughts were right now. He couldn't loose the one person that had stood by him his whole life, the one person that knew every little detail about him. He also couldn't loose the one person he had fought so desperately to be with either. As he sat down miserably on a bench he placed his head in his hands and let the tears fall. Feeling them attempting to freeze to his cheeks as the wind blew the snow around into his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco threw his alarm at the wall when it annoyingly wouldn't stop ringing. He thought he had turned it off a half hour ago when the bloody thing first went off. He heard quiet snickering coming from the other side of the room as he rolled off the bed, feet touching the cold floor. When he lifted his head he saw Blaise sitting on his own bed, a small smile placed on his lips.

"What the Bloody hell are you laughing at?" He snapped still angry at the other boy for everything he had told him.

"You are so cute in the morning when you are aggravated. Sorry about your alarm. I couldn't help but set it again." Blaise slowly moved over beside Draco and lifted a hand to touch his cheek.

Draco flinched when the cold hand caressed him and quickly moved away, thoughts of Harry flowing into his mind.

"Why must you do this to me Blaise? I don't want to choose." He asked while he threw his sweater over his head and proceeded to the door.

"I was sick of waiting around for you to notice how I felt. I want you Draco and I know you want me to. Just leave Harry now before you break his heart and be with me." Draco looked at Blaise for a moment and with out responding left the room.

He made his way out towards the lake where he was supposed to meet Harry before breakfast. He stood several feet away from the tree when he noticed more than one person running around under the falling snow. Laughter carried threw the wind to his ears, and he couldn't help but smile when he realized it was Harry's laughter. Slowly he snuck up behind his boyfriend and grabbed him from behind, making the poor boy jump several inches off the ground.

"Draco don't do that. I almost had him." Harry pouted, making his bottom lip plump out as he said this. Draco couldn't resist that lip and quickly leaned over and pulled it into his mouth, sucking gently on it as Harry gave a little moan.

"Now, now you two, I would like to keep my appetite please." Ron laughed

"Fine. Let's head to breakfast now. I'm a little wet from those snowballs Ron hit me with anyway." Harry stated as he grabbed Draco's hand and led them into the castle. Draco smiled all the way back until he saw Blaise frowning from their table.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco really needed to talk to his mother and try to gather his thoughts. She was a reasonable woman and always stood by him. He remembered the day he told his parents he was with Harry, the moment his father blew up and left the room, but his mother just hugged him and said she was glad his was happy. After what Blaise had said that morning he was worried for Harry's wellbeing.

When he had sat down at the Slytherin table at breakfast, Blaise had told him he could always do something to Harry to make sure Draco choose him. He didn't say anything more but Draco knew the other boy would kill if he really wanted to. So Draco was now caught in-between a rock and a hard place.

He could either choose Blaise and protect Harry's body but in turn break his heart and mind, or he could Choose Harry and worry all the time about something happening to him. That was the reason he needed to talk to his mother, to figure out what to do. So he left the confines of the school, late in the afternoon and made his way to his Manor.

As he strolled down the long snow covered walk, he took in the beautiful sight of his home. He always felt safest outside, amongst the gardens, even when the Dark Lord had taken up residence in this place. The Snow always made it look serene, like it was washing away all the evil that had ever came across it.

He found his mother sitting in the Tea room, like she was already waiting for him to be there. She smiled gently at him as he entered the room and motioned for him to sit down beside her. As he sat he took in a deep breath, knowing he would get all the answers he was seeking from being here. His heart already knew what it wanted but he needed his mind to catch up.

"Mother." He said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Son, what brings you here in the middle of a school day?" She smiled, looking as if she already knew the answer to her own question.

"It's about Blaise, Mother. He has told me to choose being with Harry or being with him." He hung his head knowing his mother would be upset with this news.

"Well you know already I will tell you to stay with Harry. If Blaise is a true friend then he would know you are happy. There is more though isn't there?" She asked as she lifted her tea to her lips.

"Yes, he has threatened Harry if I stay with him. I don't know what to do." He looked at his mother hoping she understood why he was conflicted.

"You need to talk to Harry, let him know what is going on. He deserves to know, then he can help you deal with Blaise. That boy was always head strong and thought he could get what he wanted, sounds like another young man I once knew, before he found love." She smiled at him as he laughed at her.

"Thanks mother. I'll go talk to him right now." He gave her a kiss on her cheek again and left, hoping Harry would understand now why he was acting differently.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco made the conscious decision to talk to Harry after their date later on in the evening. He had been waiting weeks to take Harry somewhere special for their sixth month anniversary. He still couldn't believe Harry was with him after this long, and he only hoped he would decide to stay with him after what he was going to tell him.

He nervously awaited Harry at the entrance to the Great hall later that night and saw Blaise standing off in the corner. He felt a shiver make it's way down his spine as Blaise scowled at him. His fallen face lit up the moment he saw Harry walking down the main stairs. He was dressed in a elegant black tux with his hair amazingly tamed on top of his head. Once the other boy reached him, Draco grabbed him, pulling him close to his body and stealing a gentle kiss.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in box seat in one of the most popular theaters in London. Draco had known that Harry had never been to the Ballet before and thought going to see the Nutcracker would be a special treat for him. He was amazed at the look of awe on Harry's face though out the performance and couldn't help but smile himself.

After the show they went for a walk in the park and Draco pulled Harry down onto one of the many benches along the path. He took a deep breath and was about to speak when Harry interrupted him.

"Draco, thank you so much for this evening. It was amazing." Harry said as he leaned in and kissed him.

"Your Welcome Harry. I do have something I need to talk to you about. Please don't say anything until I am finished." He let out a soft sigh when Harry nodded his agreement with a worried look on his face.

"Well You remember when Blaise pulled me onto the dance floor at the Halloween Dance, Well he told me how he really feels about me and told me to choose between the two of you. Now please wait. Yes I was confused, he's my best friend and I don't want to loose him. I was going to tell him that and that I wasn't going to leave you until…until he told me he would hurt you if I choose you. I don't want to loose you Harry, I just don't know what to do." Draco stopped talking and continued to look down at his interlocked fingers until he felt a touch to his chin, lifting his face.

"You won't loose me Draco, you need to tell him you don't choose him, or you will loose me. I can take care of myself, he won't hurt me." Harry leaned in and kissed Draco firmly on the lips "You won't loose me that easily."

Draco let the smile spread across his face, he never felt happier in his life. Now all he had to do was talk to Blaise when they got back to school, and hope he would get over himself and still be his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco knew things were not going to go as he had hoped with Blaise. The moment he walked into his common room all the happiness he had felt on his date was taken away. Blaise sat on his bed waiting for him, with nothing but boxers on. He had a sly smile playing upon his face and Draco slowly tried to back out of the room.

"Oh no you don't." Blaise stated as he waved his wand and locked the door, preventing Draco from leaving.

"What are you doing Blaise, just let me leave." Draco said, hoping his friend would snap out of his idiocy some time soon.

"I told you to choose, but now I think I am going to choose for you. You are mine Draco, not HIS." Blaise swiftly moved in front of Draco, making him back up even more into the door behind him.

Blaise quickly pulled a vile from behind his back and placed it in front of Draco, waiting for him to take it.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked eyeing the vile suspiciously.

"This is for you to drink before we have sex." Blaise replied with a smile.

"There is no way in hell I am sleeping with you, I love Harry. What the hell does it do anyway?" Draco spat out, still trying to inch away from the other boy.

"This my dear Draco, will insure me that you will stay with me. This little vile holds the potion that will produce an heir for me. A little one that we can take out into the snow and play with, a child that will love us and we will take care of together." Blaise moved forward and forced the liquid into Draco's mouth.

Draco attempted to spit the stuff back out only to have Blaise place a hand over his mouth, preventing that from happening. Just as he felt Blaise try to remove his clothes, Draco lifted his leg up and made contact with Blaise's groin. The boy fell down to his knees, crying out like a baby.

"Don't you ever touch me again, I love Harry and there is no way in hell that I would choose you over him. Take this as me saying we are no longer friends Blaise. Go to Hell." Draco yelled out as he ran out of the common room in search of Harry. He however didn't realize just how long the potion lasted in his system.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking down the halls of the school, Draco was silently freaking out. What had Blaise been thinking trying something like that with him. Realizing he had just lost his best friend, he slowly sunk down against one of the walls, trapping his head in his hands and pulling at his hair. He knew deep down that he loved Blaise and seeing the other boy act so out of sorts was driving him mad. If he had not been so deeply in love with Harry he would have ended up with Blaise.

He was thankful that he never ended up with the other boy, if his actions just now indicated how he would have been in a relationship. He never once in all the years of knowing Blaise thought that he could be so heartless.

"Draco?" He heard as he was brought out of his thoughts. Looking up he made contact with the very concerned green eyes of his boyfriend.

"Hey Love." He replied, standing up and wrapping his arms around the others waist. Loving the feel of the other boy so close to him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sounding worried. Draco looked up and was about to tell him everything about Blaise, but thought better of it. He knew if he said something Harry would go out and play Hero. He didn't want him to get into any trouble so he just told him everything was fine.

They separated in the Great Hall, making their way to their own tables. Draco ate his dinner, along with some snowmen cookies that were laid out for dessert. Glancing down the table he saw Blaise staring at him, making him leave the great hall.

He needed Harry and he needed him now. He wanted comfort for everything that has been going on and he needed to know he made the right choice. He sent an owl out to Harry, requesting him to meet up in the Room of Requirement. He only hoped that his plans for this night would turn out for the better.

The entire time they had been dating, Draco stayed away from having sex. He may have had the reputation as a sex god amongst the school, but he was anything but that. He was to this day a virgin. He loved to snuggle and fool around, but when it came down to actually having sex, he would stop just before.

He knew Harry would wait for him to be comfortable, but he also knew that Harry had no idea he was still a virgin. He had led Harry to believe that he had plenty of experience, knowing that his boyfriend sure the hell did.

He just hoped that if they did have sex tonight that Harry wouldn't be turned off by his inexperience and run away. That would kill him, loosing Harry over something so trivial as sex. Once he was done setting up the room, he laid back on the bed and could only wait for Harry's arrival.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco waited anxiously in the Room of Requirement for Harry to arrive. It was getting really close to the time he had asked him to meet him and he hoped that he would show. He knew after telling him what Blaise had said, he started to act a little withdrawn, probably afraid Draco would leave him.

He jumped a little on the bed when the door slammed open and closed, showing a very irate Harry standing in front of the bed. His eyes looked black and he had a paper balled in his fist.

"Can you believe this bull shit, Skeeter did it again that, that." Harry screamed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked quietly.

"She must have talked to Zabini or something, I know she had to. The head line." He tossed the paper on the bed before continuing, " Potter dumped by boyfriend for long time best friend. How dare she." Harry plopped down on the bed as Draco looked at the Daily Profit.

"Oh god Draco, did you do all this. I knew you didn't ask me here to leave me." Draco looked up and saw Harry looking around the room with wide eyes.

They were sitting on a large canopy bed, with green and red coverings. The room was lit by floating candles all around and rose petals on the floor and the end of the bed. It was a really romantic scene that Draco had set up. Draco was only wearing boxers underneath the blanket he was now covering himself with.

The way Harry had acted when he entered the room made him think he was mad at him. He didn't know what to expect until he saw the paper laying in front of him. He was really upset with Blaise right now but slowly pushed all thoughts of him aside as he looked upon Harry's very happy face.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry looked amazing sitting on the edge of the bed, staring in wonder at the room. Draco wanted nothing more than to ravish him in that moment, the only problem was he knew where it would lead and he was extremely nervous.

His body started to slightly shake just thinking about the intimacy this night was sure to bring. His eyes locked with Harry's as the other boy slowly began to crawl across the span of the bed, right in-between Draco's parted legs. His eyes slowly drifted closed as Harry's lips descended upon his. The light nip on his bottom lip had him gasping in surprise, opening his mouth, letting Harry slip his tongue inside.

They swirled their tongues around each others for a moment before Draco felt Harry pull away and lift his shirt over his head. Draco stared at the expanse of Harry's chest and watched as the muscles rippled with every movement. Once the shirt was thrown away, Draco saw something glint in the light.

"Where did you get that, It's beautiful?" He said as his hand reached out and gently rubbed the silver reindeer necklace hanging off Harry's chest.

"Hermione gave me it, said it reminded her of my Patronus." Harry said with a small smile.

"It suits you." Draco laughed as he let it drop from his finger.

Harry moved the blanket down from Draco's waist and raked his eyes over Draco's body, making him feel a little self conscious, bringing his arms up to cover himself. Harry reached out and gently removed his arms and laid them down to his side with a smile.

"Please don't cover up, you are absolutely gorgeous. " Draco blushed in response as Harry descended upon him again.

His body completely gave way to the feelings of Harry's hands roaming all over his body as they kissed. Freezing up a little when he felt Harry's hands begin to tug his boxers down his slim hips. Harry's amazing lips descended down across his jaw, neck and chest. Pausing for a few extra moments to lick and gently nip at each of his nipples, making him moan out loud and arching his back up.

Those amazing lips continued their journey down along his stomach and nipped at his hip before moving in-between his legs. He let out a shaky breath and moan as Harry's tongue lapped at his head, dipping into the hole. His fists clenched the sheets as he was engulfed in warmth, his full length being devoured by Harry's hot mouth. One hand reached down and tangled into Harry's messy hair as the boy began to suck and twirl his tongue around his cock.

Draco paused his movements as he felt a slick finger at his entrance, slowly pushing forward. As the finger breeched further inside of him, Harry sucked harder on his cock, making him forget the uncomfortable feeling in his ass. With out even realizing it Harry had three fingers inside of him, scissoring and stretching his entrance. Without warning those amazing fingers left him, making him moan out in frustration.

Harry moved his body to line up with Draco's and he felt the others cock teasing his entrance. His eyes tighten and the fear gripped him, making him move a little away. Harry rubbed his face as he opened his eyes and saw the worried expression looking back at him.

"Draco what's wrong?" Harry asked as he moved up his body. Draco tensed again as he felt the others cock hitting his ass once more. Realization appeared on Harry's face as he moved his body slightly down.

"Is… is this your first time, love?" Draco slowly nodded his head in confirmation as Harry kissed him hard on the lips. "I'll be gentle, I'll make you feel so good Draco, please trust me." Draco relaxed at his words and kissed him back, letting him know he was ready.

Harry moved back up Draco's body and slowly pushed the head of his cock into Draco's entrance, telling him to relax as he licked and nipped at Draco's neck. Once he started to push a little more in Draco, he felt the nip get a little bit harder on his neck. Harry pushed the rest of the way in, biting down hard on Draco's neck, making him gasp in pleasure as his focus was taken away from the pain. After several minutes of adjusting to the intrusion within him, his body completely relaxed as he moved his hips into Harry.

Harry took this as encouragement to move, so he did. Slowly at first, trying to find the right angle to make Draco feel amazing. With one more thrust, Draco screamed out in pleasure looking at Harry with wonderment in his eyes.

"That my love is your prostate. Amazing isn't it?" Harry asked and with out letting Draco answer in words he proceeded to pull out and slide back in, hitting the same spot every time.

"Oh Gods, Harry. FUCK." Harry smiled as he raised one of Draco's legs around his hip, making him thrust deeper than before.

"So amazingly tight Draco. Gods you feel….ahhhhhh. So good." Harry leaned down to kiss Draco on the lips before he lost control and was moving faster than before. Draco reached up and grabbed Harry's ass trying to bring him even closer.

"Not going….ahhh..to last." Harry groaned out.

"Same…Haa..Ahh." Draco was amazed how great this felt. He was so thankful he had waited this long to do this with anyone. It was truly special doing this with someone he really loved. He felt Harry's hand on his rigged cock and almost couldn't breath when his hand began pumping him in time with the thrusts.

"Going,.. To …. Ahhhhhhhh. Harry." He screamed as he felt himself explode over his stomach and Harry's hand, clenching his muscles around Harry's cock and feeling himself fill up with Harry's seed. Harry collapsed next to Draco and pulled him onto his chest.

"We will talk in the Morning, to tired right now. I love you Draco." Harry whispered out as he kissed Draco's hair.

"Love you to." He replied as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

He felt strange, like the world was covered in haze. Shifting slightly he looked over towards a couple of shadowy figures across from him. As he approached closer he saw a little blond boy with bright blue eyes sitting upon some ones lap. As the person looked up he saw that it was Blaise, slightly older but still him. He gave Draco a slight sneer as his mouth started moving.

"This is what our child will look like Draco. Stop trying to fight me and let this happen." Draco stood shacking his head violently before his feet took off running.

Draco bolted upright, sweat falling down his face as his hair stuck to his forehead. Looking around he realized he was still in the Room of Requirement and Harry was sleeping soundly next to him. Dropping his body down on the bed he quickly stilled, feeling Harry beginning to move. Bright green eyes opened up to stare into his own as a smile played on his loves face.

"Morning." Harry mumbled out still smiling.

"Morning." Draco replied shifting uncomfortably under the gaze. He still felt a little self conscious after the previous nights activities.

"I hope I didn't hurt you last night Love." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist pulling him close for a kiss.

"No, you were great."

"If I had known it was your first time beforehand I would've waited, you know that right." Harry stated as he leaned up on one elbow, staring into Draco's eyes.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I wanted to be with you last night, I needed, I just," A tear slid down Draco's face as he remembered what Blaise tried doing to him, and the dream flowing back into his mind. A sudden realization hit him and he jumped from the bed.

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry asked sounding concerned as he sat up in the bed.

"Oh my god, Oh crap. I have to go." Draco said as he quickly tried to find his clothes to get dressed.

"Draco calm down. Talk to me. Did I do something wrong." Harry moved to the other side of the room that Draco was panicking in and wrapped an arm around him. Draco tried pulling away but Harry held on tighter.

"I will explain everything later, please I have to go." He kissed Harry and successfully pried himself away from him as he finished throwing his clothes on. He quickly gave Harry a kiss before running out the door and leaving a very confused boyfriend behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Freaking out would be an understatement with what Draco was doing right now. He needed to find his Godfather and find out exactly what Blaise had given him. He smacked himself in the forehead for forgetting about the damn thing and he hoped, just hoped.

"Uncles Sev… UNCLE SEV." he screamed out as he made his way into the others private rooms. The floo flared to life and he saw Severus' head sticking out.

"I'm at your house. What is wrong." Draco walked over and stared at his Godfather for a moment before replying.

"Need to talk in private. I'll come though, please move out of the way." Draco stated, not wanting his parents to hear. As he made his way out of the floo into his old home, he knew his parents were close by.

He slowly walked into the well decorated dining hall and grimaced upon seeing the fully decked out table. He figured they would be having some sort of party but he could no longer look at that long table with out memories of the war coming back to his mind. He walked past the traditional tree in the corner and looked back at Severus, motioning for him to follow.

"What is wrong with you Draco?" Severus asked once they were in a silenced off room.

"Blaise practically raped me, Don't worry I stopped him, but not before he forced some sort of potion into me to make me become pregnant. I need to know how long this lasts and if there is any way to stop it from working." He looked to his Godfather with hope.

"I thought you said you stopped him before anything happened. Why would you be worried about it working. Oh." Severus frowned as he looked upon Draco's face. "What color was it?"

"It looked slightly sea green, tasted like crap." He knew it wasn't good, seeing Severus' eyes grow wide as he moved quickly past Draco. "What, tell me?" He saw Severus grab a book and thrust it towards Draco, opened. Draco began reading.

"Fuck. So I could be, right now?" He threw the book down and tried to leave the room, but Severus grabbed his arm.

"Yes, so you need to be careful, get checked out. As you read it will be faster than normal, only three months. The potion was made so an Heir was produced as fast as possible."

"Shit. I need to talk to Harry. Please don't tell my parents. I don't need Fathers crap right now." Draco left so he could go to the hospital wing and then if need be to tell Harry, and with everything he had he hoped that Harry wouldn't leave him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright Mister Malfoy, what seems to be the problem with you today?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Draco sat on one of the small beds in the Hospital wing. He would be lying if he said he was not nervous about finding out what he wanted, no needed to know.

"Someone tried to force themselves on me and forced a Pregnancy Potion into me."

"Oh Dear."

"They didn't have enough time to do anything else but I have recently been with my boyfriend and had completely forgotten about the potion. Professor Snape told me that it could still be in my system and well…"

"Yes yes right away. Lay down and lift your shirt for me Dear." Draco did as he was told and laid down on the bed. His body was slightly shacking from being scared. He felt a warm sensation roam on top of his stomach and as he looked down he saw a bright blue light.

"On my." Draco sat up fast on the bed and looked into the Nurses eyes and knew right then the truth.

"You are Pregnant Mr. Malfoy. Just a couple of hours along, but the Potion speeds things up for you."

"What am I going to do? How… I…" Draco was at a loss for words. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad. Harry didn't deserve this, he shouldn't be forced to be a father now, not after everything he had been though.

"I know you want to be going, but I must insist you go to Flourish and Blotts and get these books to read. They will let you know everything you need to know about Male Pregnancy and this one here." She was pointing at one of the books on the list she had given Draco. " Will tell about the effects of the potion and everything you need to know because of it."

Draco smiled up at her before he stood up. His legs felt like jelly and he almost fell to the floor. He didn't know how he was going to tell Harry. He was so afraid he would not understand. Anger flashed around in his mind and he knew Blaise would pay for this, he would find a way to make him suffer.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco sat on his bed, reading the books he had bought the night before. He wanted to know everything there was to know about this pregnancy before he informed Harry. The books were very informative about male pregnancies but not so much about the potion. He basically knew that he had to keep his stress levels down and that he would be having this child in three months time, right around New Years.

He was pulled from his trance on the books when he heard the door start to open. Draco quickly pulled his curtain closed and spelled it with a sticking charm so no one would be able to open it. He heard Blaise and Theo talking quietly outside, apparently not knowing he was there.

"Blaise, I can't believe you did that. Are you insane?" He heard Theo talking.

"I want him Theo. He should be mine and not Potters. That self righteous prick doesn't deserve him. When he sees this and ends up having my child he won't have any other choice but to stay with me."

"Fuck, your more insane than I thought Blaise. I'm going to inform." Draco heard a loud thud and gasp come from across the room before Blaise started talking.

"If you tell anyone Nott, I swear on my magic you won't live to see another day." Another thud was heard as the door opened and slammed shut. Heavy breathing from across the room made Draco peek out from his curtain and rush to the body leaning against the wall.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Theo asked rubbing his back.

"I've been here the whole night. I'm so sorry about Blaise. Are you alright?" He asked looking his friend over for any injuries.

"I'm fine. He's crazy. You need to tell someone what he did to you Draco."

"I have, I asked for him not to be punished. That was before I knew the full circumstances of what he did, now..now I'm going to inform my Godfather to do something."

"What circumstance? What happened Draco?"

"I forgot about the potion for a moment and have a little gift wrapped tightly inside of me from my boyfriend." Draco sighed

"HOLY SHIT. Your… you are pregnant? Does Harry know yet?" Theo asked placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"No, not yet. I was reading everything about it before I told him. I just hope he doesn't hate me."

"Fuck Draco. That boy loves you. I don't think he will be angry at you, Blaise maybe, but not you."

"I hope you are right Theo. I hope you are right." Draco said goodnight to his friend and climbed into bed. Dreaming of his soon to be family, hoping beyond hope that Harry stood by him.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was waiting for Draco out by the Black Lake the next afternoon. Draco took a couple quick calming breaths before he moved to sit next to him. Feeling Harry's hand wrap around his waist and pull him close, making him feel safe and loved.

"Harry I need to tell you something, and I really hope you don't hate me after." The hand around his waist tightened slightly before leaving him completely.

"You didn't cheat on me did you?" Harry asked with sorrow in his eyes.

"God no Harry, no." Draco frantically stated, wanting Harry to know he wouldn't do that to him. "Just please listen until I am finished, no questions, no opinions, nothing alright?" He let out a slow breath when Harry nodded.

"A while ago Blaise told me he wanted to be with me, I told him I only wanted to be friends but he kept on pushing the issue. I tried my best to just ignore him so I wouldn't have to choose to loose his friendship. He got fed up with it the other night and….. And practically jumped me. He forced this potion into my mouth and tried to rape me." He saw Harry's face get red in anger as his hands clenched at his sides. "He didn't get that far before I fled. Nothing happened Harry." He placed his hands on either side of Harry's face so he would look into his eyes.

"What was the potion Draco? Are you alright?" Harry asked as he placed kisses all over Draco's face, while placing his hand back around his waist.

"Well you see, I didn't know what the potion was until the other night. After we made love I went to talk to Severus and then to the hospital wing." Draco hung his head down and placed a hand on his stomach, still trying to comprehend that there was a baby growing inside of him.

"The potion was a pregnancy inducing Potion, I'm pregnant Harry and because of the potion I will be having this baby in about three months." Draco felt Harry's hands clench onto his shirt as Harry's face dropped to the look of utter fear. Draco's heart dropped and he tried to move away, but was stopped by Harry's hand clenching his shirt.

"I'm going to be a father? We're going to be fathers?" Draco looked back up at Harry and saw his mouth quickly shoot up and form a very wide smile. His eyes were shining bright with happiness.

"Y..Yes." Draco was pulled into a strong embrace as Harry wrapped his arms completely around him and placing kisses on the side of his head.

"Oh god, I'm going to be a father. I love you Draco. I love you so much." Harry was repeating over and over again as he pulled back and placed his hands on Draco's stomach. Harry started laughing and looked up into Draco's eyes and then to the tree behind them.

"This reminds me of a story Sirius told me about my parents. My mom had told my father under their Christmas tree that she was pregnant with me. He said that My fathers face lit up like the Christmas tree behind him and he couldn't tell which was brighter." Draco started to laugh with him as he pulled Harry's face to his to place a loving kiss to his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

After the initial shock and happiness wore off, Harry sat back and looked into Draco's eyes. Draco felt slightly uncomfortable underneath the strong glare coming from his Boyfriend. He knew they would have to talk about Blaise and what he had done, but he was hoping they could just talk around all of that. Draco slowly stood up and changed into a pair of pajama pants the room provided.

"Draco, that is the funniest thing. Do you even realize what are on those pants?" Draco looked down and turned red, not realizing the room had provided Christmas tree pants for him to wear.

"What possessed the room to give me these?" He looked back up at Harry who was still laughing at him.

"I don't know but they are cute on you." Harry quickly pulled Draco back down on the bed. "So are we staying here tonight, is that what you are trying to tell me by putting those on?"

"I was hoping to Yes. It is the weekend and we don't have to be up too early. I'm exhausted." Draco yawned to add to the effect.

"Yes but I think we should talk about Blaise. Are you alright. He didn't hurt you did he?" Draco felt him self being pulled into Harry's embrace and snuggled up close to him.

"No. He just scared me. I never expected him to act like that. He has been my best mate for years." Draco felt tears running down his cheeks as he turned his head into Harry's chest.

"It's going to be alright. We will do something about him, but for tonight I want to forget all that and just lay here with you. I love you Draco." Harry said as he placed a kiss to the top of Draco's head.

"I love you too. I'm so happy you are not angry at me for being Pregnant. I don't know what I would." He was interrupted by Harry pulling his head around and kissing him deeply and passionately.

"I could never hate you for carrying my child within you Love, It just means our family is staring early. Now let's lay back and relax, you need to sleep." Harry pulled Draco back onto the bed and pulled him so he was laying with his head on Harry's chest with a leg wrapped firmly around his.


	15. Chapter 15

Somehow the information about Draco's pregnancy had gotten around the whole school by the end of the week. The boys didn't mind, they would have told everyone sooner or later anyway, they were just hoping it would have been closer to Draco's due date. To say that Draco was scared about going to his dorm would be an understatement. He was terrified.

When he first arrived the only person that was there was Theo, he let out a breath of relief as he saw his friend and started laughing.

"What, what's so damn funny?" Theo asked looking around the room.

"Nice Ball's Theo!" Draco held his stomach as he continued to laugh. He watched as Theo looked down to his green boxers with little Christmas balls placed in front of his package.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. These are the only clean ones I have. My mother thinks I need to start doing my own damn laundry and refuses to do it for me anymore." Theo shook his head as he pulled on a pair of pants.

"That's too funny. I needed the laugh Mate, Thanks." Draco sat on his bed getting ready to change for the night.

"Yeah I hear congratulations are in order. So is Harry happy?"

"Yeah, extremely so. I just can't wait until this little one is born. I." Draco was interrupted by the door slamming open and a very pissed off Blaise standing there. Draco and Theo exchanged glances before the other boy walked over and stood in front of Draco.

"Blaise don't do anything stupid." Suddenly Theo was thrown back onto the bed and tied. Draco now noticed the wand in Blaise's hand and tried to get to the door.

"Your not going anywhere just yet Draco." Draco found himself on his bed with Blaise standing over him.

"So you think you can go out and get knocked up by that that half-blood. That baby is supposed to be mine, not his." Draco felt Blaise's hand on his stomach and flinched away from the touch.

"What are you doing Blaise? Why are you doing this?" Draco looked up into Blaise's eyes and saw nothing but hatred there.

"This baby will not be born. You will end up having my child within you soon enough. Crucio." Draco's body withered in pain as the curse flew though his body. He could hear Theo yelling from his bed before the world started to blacken out.

The next thing he knew he was laying in a bed in the Hospital wing, in lots of pain. The first thing he did was reach his hand down to his stomach, praying, hoping his baby was alright.

"Oh god, Harry I'm so sorry." He said to the empty room, looking around for someone, anyone to be there and wondering why Harry wasn't already by his side.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco sat in the Hospital wing scared and alone. The thoughts flowing into his mind were not good. He was awaiting for the nurse or Harry to show up and let him know what was going on. He needed to know if his baby was alright. He heard the door to the wing open and looked over in hope. His heart sank when he saw that is was only Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. How are you feeling?" She asked as she stood next to his bed.

"I feel alright. How is my baby?" He asked, not caring about himself right now.

"I would like to wait until Mr. Potter returns to let you know. I'm sorry."

"Harry? Where is he? Why isn't he here right now?" He asked trying to sit up more, until pain radiated though-out his stomach. His hand flew to the spot the pain came from and his heart clenched.

"You need to stay calm, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter will return shortly." Just as she said this Harry came rushing into the room and right to the bed. He leaned over and captured Draco's mouth with his.

"Boys now stop that." Harry pulled away from Draco with a slight blush to his cheeks as he sat down in a chair.

"Now I would like to tell you how Mr. Malfoy is doing. The curse did some damage to his nerves, that is why you feel the little jolts of pain when you move. The baby seems like it is doing fine right now, but you have to take it easy so you don't stress it out."

Draco couldn't help but smile at the news, his child, their child was safe. His face finally dropped when he remembered what Blaise did and he clenched his hand in Harry's.

"What's wrong love?" Harry asked.

"What happened to Blaise? Is Theo alright?" Draco asked.

"Blaise erased Theo's memories before he fled the school. The Aurors are out trying to find him." Harry told him before rubbing Draco's stomach.

A few hours later Draco was given the go ahead to leave, with strict orders to go right to bed and rest. He looked over to Harry who had a mischievous smile playing on his lips and he felt slightly worried. Harry dragged Draco to the Room of Requirement, telling him to lay on the bed.

"I'll be right back, going to use the loo. I have a surprise for you, a sort of get well gift." Harry smiled and left before Draco could reply.

Moments later Harry came out of the bathroom and Draco couldn't help but have his mouth drop open in surprise. What he saw made him want to run across the room and ravish Harry's body. His wonderful boyfriend stood just outside the bathroom door in nothing but a tiny red G-string with a little white bow on the front.

Draco couldn't say a word, his mind was reeling with what he wanted to do to that little package standing in front of him. His eyes moved up Harry's body and landed on his eyes.

"You know the nurse said I had to rest, what the hell am I supposed to do with you in that?" Harry smiled as he climbed on the bed with him.


	17. Chapter 17

When Draco was a little over two months along he told Harry it was about time they told his mother. He would never forget the look of pure fear on Harry's face of the mention that they visit his old home. He tried to reassure his love that his mother was not that bad. Blaise still hadn't showed his face around anywhere and Draco was sick of sitting around the school doing nothing. Being pregnant was driving him insane, with everyone telling him what he could and couldn't do.

As they entered his home he felt a wave of relief wash over him, he always love the feel his mother put to the house near the holidays, and this one was no different. The whole house was covered in decorations and as he was admiring his mothers work he didn't notice the small house elf standing in front of him.

"Master Malfoy is with child?" It squealed . This brought Draco and Harry back from their daze as they smiled at the creature.

"Yes Mipsy, now can you please inform Mother we will be in the dining room. After you do that could you please bring some refreshments in."

"Anything for Master. Mipsy be right there with food for little one in your stomach." With a flash the elf was gone and Draco led Harry into the room to wait. As they sat down at the highly decorated table, Harry stared over to the tree in the corner.

"Wasn't there a tree in the entry way?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Mother over does her self around this time. There is probably a tree in almost every room." He laughed as he saw the smile play out on Harry's face.

"Draco, son, how are you doing? What brings you two here today? Hello Harry." His Morther said as she kissed his forehead and took her seat.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy."

"I…We came to tell you some news. I'm…well…I'm Pregnant." His worries washed away when his mother smiled and stood to give him a hug.

"I'm going to be a grandmother. Oh Draco when are you due?"

"Next month, early."

"WHAT. That means you were with child the last time you came to speak with me?" She looked rather upset.

"No mother. Remember I told you about Blaise, well he went a step further and tried to attack me and forced me to take a potion." He went on to tell her the whole story and had to have Harry insure his safety from now on before she would let him go.

He felt a million times better having told his mother about the baby and knowing Harry was always going to be on his side. He just couldn't wait for this little bundle to be born and Blaise to be caught.


	18. Chapter 18

It was Three days before the winter Holidays began and everyone would be heading home. Draco and Harry decided they were going to stay at the school and close to Madam Pomfrey, just in case anything were to happen. They sat together during dinner and enjoyed the splendid Turkey dinner with all it's fixings. Draco felt a twinge in his stomach, but pushed the pain aside, thinking it was only from eating to much.

When they began to walk though the halls, Draco stopped to lean against a wall as one of the pains shot though his stomach and around to his back. The pain was too much for him to handle as he slid down the wall to sit.

"Draco! What's wrong love?" Harry knelt beside him, holding on to one of his hands, brow furrowed in worry.

"I…I don't know. Pain." Draco replied the best he could.

"It's his magic. The baby is drawing upon it and making him slowly loose it. He will be a squib soon enough." They heard someone laugh behind them. The boys slowly turned their heads and saw Blaise standing there smirking at the both of them. Harry moved so fast Draco couldn't even blink before Blaise was slammed, back first, into the wall.

"What did you do to him." Harry spat out while slamming Blaise into the wall again.

"Nothing more than the potion. He isn't strong enough to carry that child with out knowing the spells that are supposed to help the potion. You have two choices here, kill the child, or let dear Draco there become a squib."

Draco felt like he was going to be sick at any moment. The thought of killing his child was not something he was willing to let himself think about. He didn't care if he lost all his magic, as long as his child lived. He saw Harry glance over at him when Blaise was finished and the only thing he could do was smile at Harry, to let him know everything would be alright.

"You will be telling us what we need to know to prevent this from happening." Harry spat in Blaise's face as the other boy only laughed.

"I think not. I will never tell you. That child was supposed to be mine, not yours Potter." Draco saw Harry's wand come out and point right into Blaise's neck. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, bring him to Severus. He will get the information we need." Harry nodded before knocking Blaise unconscious with a spell and levitated him to Severus.

Upon entering the potion room Severus quickly bound Blaise to a chair and sent Draco to the Hospital Wing. He informed them he would do everything within his power to get the information and would immediately let them know once he had it.

Draco took no comfort in his words. He knew how stubborn Blaise was and he knew the boy would rather die then tell them what they needed to know. The one thing that was solid in his mind was he would not let anyone harm his child, even if he had to become a squib to protect it.


	19. Chapter 19

The pain kept radiating though-out Draco's body, even with the strongest pain potions he could take in his condition. He was afraid he would loose his baby and he didn't know how he could live if that happened. He was trying to get Harry's attention to tell him that he wanted them to let the baby drain his magic, but when ever he tried to bring it up Harry would kiss him and run from the room.

Christmas was just around the corner and then it would be only a couple more weeks until the baby was born. If Severus didn't get the information from Blaise soon then he would loose his magic, or worse someone would try to kill his baby.

Draco woke up one night to Harry and Severus whispering just outside the curtain to his bed. He rolled onto his side and strained to listen to what they were saying.

"I am trying my best Potter."

"What about Veritaserum? I'm sure if you talk to the Minister he would allow you to use it for something like this?" Draco Heard Harry say.

"Don't you think that I have talked to him Mr. Potter? He forbids the use of it on a student for any reason." Draco jumped when he heard a loud crash and swearing coming from Harry.

"Just use it Snape… We need to know what to do. Draco can't loose his magic, and neither of us can loose our child. I don't know what to do anymore Severus." Draco felt his heart break when he heard Harry crying.

Shortly after they left Draco laid there thinking of everything that he could do to get Blaise to listen to him and tell him how to protect his child. He knew what he had to do, he just had to get down and talk to him alone. When he woke up in the morning he saw Harry sitting next to his bed, smiling at him.

"Hey Love. Morning." Draco savored the kiss that Harry placed upon his lips before drawing back and smiling at him.

"I have a gift for you Love." Harry smiled as he passed a small package over to Draco, not letting go until Draco's hand was on the other side and smiling up at him.

"What is it?" He asked excited. He unwrapped the package and stared at it, trying to figure out what it was.

"Unroll the parchment." Harry replied waiting anxiously next to him.

Draco unrolled the paper and placed the hallow cardboard it was wrapped around on the bed. He sat there reading, his eyes getting bigger with each word.

"What is this?" He asked looking over at Harry.

"That is the deed to out new home. We will be going there when ever we have breaks and stay there permanently when we graduate. Do you like it?" Harry asked holding onto his hand with hope in his eyes.

"Yes. I love it. So were actually going to do this. Have a baby and live together?"

"Yes we are. I love you so much Draco and I swear I will find a way to protect both you and this baby." Harry stated as he placed his hand on Draco's bulging belly.

"I would like to talk to Blaise, alone." Before Harry could object Draco continued. "Please Love, I need to do this. I need to say a few things to him and maybe, just maybe he will tell me how to protect both me and the baby." He looked into Harry's eyes, begging him to let him do this one thing. He smiled softly when Harry nodded his head yes in return and leaned forward to kiss him. Now he only hoped his plan would work and Blaise would agree to it.


	20. Chapter 20

When Draco had went down to the dungeons to find Blaise he was no where to be found. Snape informed him that when he was done trying to extract the information from him, he had no choice but to let him go when nothing was found. He met up with Harry to let him know and was surprised when his love pulled out some parchment.

"This is my map, it will show us where Blaise is right now." He simply said as he mumbled some words Draco couldn't really hear. "There, he is outside"

Draco made his way across the snow covered grounds until he came to the tree line. When he reached the other boy he saw him smirk while being grabbed on the arm. He felt his body twist and his stomach lurch as he was apperated away.

When they landed he noticed they were outside of the Zabini courts covered in snow. He wondered why Blaise would bring him here instead of inside of his home.

"You finally saw reason and came to me." Blaise stated with a smirk on his face.

"I had a proposition for you." Draco said as Blaise circled around him.

"And what would that be?"

"If you tell me how to protect my child and keep my magic I will let you do a blood bond with the baby making it yours." He cringed as he saw the wide smile play out on Blaise's face. He knew that would make the other boy happy.

"Oh, but I want you too, not just the child. Would I get that as well." Blaise was now holding Draco by the waist and pulling him flush against his body. Draco tried not to pull away, he needed the other boy to remain happy.

"I don't think Harry would stay with me after finding out about this, so I'll be all yours." Blaise descended upon him then, kissing him gently. "I have to stay with Harry until the child is born, so he doesn't try anything. Please understand that." Draco said as Blaise pulled away.

"Let's get you back to school now." Blaise said as Draco felt the pull of apperation once again.

Once they landed on the grounds of Hogwarts, Blaise leaned over and whispered the information Draco needed into his ear. He couldn't help but smile, knowing his child was going to be alright. Blaise kissed him once again before walking away. Now Draco had to tell Snape what Blaise had told him and hope everything would work out. He would wait until the baby was born to tell Harry everything and deal with Blaise once again.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco was happy with his choice and hoped that everything would work out in the end. He also hoped that Harry wouldn't be to mad at him for what he just did. He just had to remember no matter what it would work out in the end, and everyone that was about to hate him for his choice would soon forgive him once the baby was born. He would just have to stick it out no matter what happened, and pray that he wouldn't break down and tell everyone his actual plan.

"Draco are you alright. I saw Blaise leave with you and I was so worried." Harry said wrapping his arms around him, kissing every inch he could reach with his lips.

"Yes I am find. He agreed to everything and I have said the appropriate spells to stop the baby from draining my magic." He felt himself pushed back slightly and looking into Harry's eyes.

"What did you do? Draco what did you do?" Draco hung his head down and grabbed Harry's hand leading him down to the kitchens.

"I need a Drink, maybe some Butterbeer or apple cider." He stated ignoring Harry's ongoing questions. Once they were in the kitchens he began to speak and he knew he would be spending this night alone.

"I….I told him we would do a Blood bond with the baby to make it mine and his, so he would give me the information I needed." He saw Harry stand up and start to pace the room, pulling at his hair. Draco jumped when he heard Harry slam his hand down onto the table, making everything move. His magic was swirling around the room ready to burst and Draco was starting to get scared, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"So you mean to tell me that this baby." Harry dropped to his knees and lifted Draco's shirt. He placed his hands onto the bump where the baby was and placed a kiss onto the skin. "This baby isn't going to be mine. Our love helped make this baby and your just going to take it away from me?"

Draco saw Harry's face harden and his eyes became hard as he looked up at him. Draco swallowed, not knowing what to say. He had a hard time not showing any emotion in all of this and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to prevent the tears from flowing.

"Is this all you wanted Malfoy….. For the Boy Who Lived to knock you up and tell you he loved you so you could toss me and everything I feel for you aside? Did you want Zabini this whole time and have a laugh at using me? This is my baby." Draco felt Harry's hands gently rub his stomach. "And I will be damned if I let the two of you take it away. I thought I hated you the first couple of years here but I think I hate you more now." Harry left so fast Draco couldn't get a word in.

His stomach was rebelling against him and he quickly found the trash and proceeded to throw up. The tears couldn't be kept at bay any longer as he slid down onto the floor and let the sobs wrack his body. Professor Snape found him there several hours later, holding his stomach and still crying.


	22. Chapter 22

The next couple of weeks Draco tried his best to get Harry to speak with him. Every time he had gotten somewhat close to the other boy, he was pushed aside by one of his friends. Draco sat at the Slytherin table during meal times, staring over at Gryffindor. Harry had sat with his back towards him at every single meal and he was really starting to hate his plan.

He knew however the only way to make sure his child was born and he didn't loose his magic was to make Blaise think the child would end up being his. He didn't want to tell Harry the extent to the plan because he knew Blaise would be watching and listening to everything he did until the child was born.

So Draco subjected himself to being lonely up until that point. He went to the Hospital wing for his appointments, telling her to hold off on telling him the sex. He wanted Harry there with him when he found out. He made Snape swear that no matter what he would make sure Harry was there for the birth. He laughed when Snape said he would have fun gagging and tying Potter to what ever surface to make him stay in the room.

Draco found himself in the Room of Requirement the week before he was due. He had the room conjure up a comfortable bed for him to rest upon. The thing was gorgeous, something he wished that Harry was here to share with him. There was a small tree in the corner, next to the bed and pine and bells covering the headboard. Laying down on top of the multitude of pillows, Draco fell asleep, wishing for tomorrow to be better.

He woke up the next morning knowing his wish was not going to come true. On the way down to breakfast he bumped into Harry. Before he had a chance to say anything the other boy swiftly began to walk away.

"Harry, please talk to me." Draco spat out before Harry disappeared around the corner. He wasn't expecting him to stop and turn around however and his heart squeezed in his chest when he saw the hateful expression on Harry's face.

"What the hell do you want?" He heard as he tried to maintain eye contact. Draco started to fumble in his robe pocket as he spoke.

"I have a picture of the baby for you." He held to Harry once he pulled it out only to hear Harry laugh at him.

"Why would I want a picture of your kid with Zabini? Shouldn't you give that to him?" Draco felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest then as he tried to stay steady on his feet.

"There is more going on then you want to believe. You just never gave me a chance to." He was cut of by Harry's voice before he could finish.

"I don't want to hear anything from you about this. I loved you Malfoy. I should have listened to my friends and never…NEVER gave you a chance. You ripped my heart out and took everything away from me in a blink of an eye. Just stay away from me and go find Zabini." Harry walked away then, leaving Draco crying in the middle of the hall.

The stress of everything must have been too much for Draco to handle. The moment Harry's figure was out of sight he felt pains radiating though out his body. His stomach was tightening and his legs were giving out. He knew what that meant, his baby was coming.


	23. Chapter 23

Blaise was soaking in his bath when the news arrived that Draco had gone into labor. He slowly rose himself from the bath and wrapped a towel around himself as he looked upon the Christmas tree his insane mother had put in the room. Glancing up at the star at the top of the tree he hoped that he would be bringing home his heir tonight.

Back at the Castle Draco was screaming in pain as the minutes passed. Snape forced a pain potion into his mouth as one of his screams started. Slowly the pain subsided and he was finally able to look around the room.

"Are you going to get Harry, I don't want this baby until he is here." Draco stated looking up at Snape.

"I'm going to go get him now. Just remember there is nothing we can do about stopping your child from coming, with or with out Potter here." Draco shook his head in response and waved a hand in front of Snape telling him to get his ass moving.

"Let me go Snape. I don't want anything to do with him or the kid. I'm not going in there." Draco heard several minutes later coming up the hall outside the Hospital wing. His heart clenched in his chest knowing they had to force Harry there, but he was hoping he would change his mind once this kid was born.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy I'm going to begin to cut you open, the baby needs to come out now. I've waited long enough and Mr. Potter is here now." Draco looked up to see Snape holding on to Harry's shoulder with one hand, keeping him in the seat he was placed into.

"I'm ready." Draco said as he placed his head back onto his pillow.

Moments later he heard the sound of his baby crying and couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes when he looked upon it. He saw the amazement on Harry's face as he was trying to get off his chair.

"You have a wonderful baby boy Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." Pomfrey smiled as she placed the boy into Draco's arms. He looked at the child and smiled as he saw the Blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Let me up Snape." He heard Harry saying

"Not if you are going to run away from your family Mr. Potter." Snape was saying as he placed both hands on Harry's shoulders.

"I'm not going to run. I want to go to them." Snape let Harry go, standing in the way of the door just in case he was going to run.

"Harry?" Draco said as the other boy stood next to the bed.

"He looks like both of us. I thought you were."

"No." Draco interrupted. "He is yours, ours. I lied to Blaise to get the information I needed so our son would live and I would keep my magic. Can we name him now." Draco asked as Harry gently took their son from his arms.

"Yes but first I need to do something." Draco saw Harry walk over to Snape as he gave the man no choice but to hold their son. Once Snape had him in his arms Harry walked back over to the bed and leaned over Draco.

"I'm so sorry Love for the way I have been. I was so upset that you were taking all this away from me. I should have known you would never do that and been with you this whole time. I love you so much and missed you more." Draco felt the tears start up again as Harry leaned over and passionately kissed him.

When they were done Snape placed the boy back into Draco's arms.

"Now let's name him." Harry stated looking into Draco's eyes.

"Welcome to the world Caleb Jacob Potter." Draco said as he kissed his sons head then leaned over and kissed Harry. No one in the room noticed the person standing just in the doorway looking murderously in on the scene.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This has been such a great story to write. Tomorrow will be the last chapter and I will be sad to have to end it. I hope everyone has liked it so far and please Review when can. Also thanks to those who have already commented. **

Later that night when Draco was alone he watched his little son sleep. Kissing his forehead and covering him with the little blue blanket that was in his bassinet. He still couldn't believe he was a father, and he just hoped he did better than his own. Deciding he finally needed a shower he informed Madam Pomfrey so he could leave.

Almost a half an hour later he stepped out of the shower stall, wrapping a towel around his waist and moving to where he left his clothes. He unfortunately didn't make it over to them, being shoved face first into the nearest wall. An arm circled around his waist as another came up to his face, hot breath was passing over his ear as fear gripped him. The hand on his waist was playing with the hem of the towel as he tried to get out of it's grip.

"Now Draco don't move so much. That little brat is going to be mine as soon as I'm done with you here. You shouldn't have tried to play me for a fool." Draco stiffened at hearing Blaise's voice coming from behind him.

"Wh..why are you doing this. I thought you were my friend." He heard Blaise laugh as his lower hand slowly began to remove the towel.

"I love you, have since we were children. I want you for myself and I want your child as my heir. That way everything that is yours is mine.. Now relax, this won't hurt. I'm upset that I wasn't your first but at least now I don't have to be so gentle." The towel dropped to the floor and the fear gripped Draco's heart like a vice.

He felt another towel slowly slide down his ass as Blaise's cock sprang free and rubbed against him. Draco was shaking badly and trying to get out of the grip around him. The arm slung around his chest grabbed tighter as he felt the other hand wrap around his own cock, slowly stroking and trying to get him hard.

He hated his body at that moment for being so sensitive, his cock disobeying his brain and becoming solid. He could feel Blaise's cock rubbing between his ass, hitting his hole every so often. The tip slowly started to push inside of him as he tried molding himself into the wall.

"Your still so tight, hard to get in there isn't it." Blaise stated as he trailed kisses down Draco's neck, nipping and biting every inch of skin. Draco's body tensed as he felt Blaise begin to breach him and the pain shot up his back.

"Relax, it won't hurt so much if you relax." Tears were slowly falling down his face as he felt more and more of Blaise enter him. Just when he thought the other boy would be fully in he felt Blaise rip away from him. He was too scared to see what happened, thinking the other boy was going to do something else.

"Get the fuck away from him you sick pervert. Draco are you alright, fuck love I wish you would have waited for me." He felt another set of arms wrap around him and couldn't help but jump away.

"Love, it's alright it's me. Blaise is tied up at the moment. Shit." Draco looked up, as he felt a towel wrap around his waist, seeing Harry standing there, he threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Let's get you dressed and back to the hospital wing. That arse is going away for a long time now. I wish we could have done it with out him going this far. He'll never bother you again love. Let's go see our little son." Draco lifted his face towards Harry's and pulled him down for a possessive kiss.

"I thought, I thought he would go all the way. He was inside of me Harry, god I need to forget this. I have to do something so I don't feel him all over me." He looked into Harry's face hoping he would understand.

"Let's go see Madam Pomfrey first. Make sure that you are not too injured alright. See our son and then go somewhere alone for a little while. I love you Draco, I just wish I had gotten here sooner. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I love you too Harry. Let's go, I can't be in the same room as him any longer."

"I'll inform Snape where the pervert is when we get back. He will make sure the right thing happens to him now." The two boys left Blaise bound on the floor as they made their leave.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this. I had so much fun writing this but alas it has come to an end. **

**IF anyone has any ideas for story's and pairings please write me. I have a couple ideas in my head but would love to hear what people would like to read. I love writing about any of the Slytherin guys and have been writing mostly slash pairings. So idea basic ideas, prompts, pairings, situations anything please write. Thank you.**

**The next couple of weeks were stressful for Draco, he had to deal with being a new father along with having to deal having to go to a trial for Blaise. In the end Blaise was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban, with the condition of seeing a therapist and staying well away from Draco and his family upon release. If he so much as stepped on inch anywhere near them he would be sentenced to the rest of his life in the horrible place. **

Caleb was the center of both his parents worlds and was never with out one of them for too long. That's why Draco was rather nervous right now. He just received an owl from Harry requesting only his presence in the room of requirement. He was told that their son was being watched by Hermione and not to worry about him for the night.

Draco walked slowly into the room to see it was only lit by candles and decorated with an elegant tree in the corner. A lush bed was made up in the center of the room with silk green sheets and a very handsome boyfriend sitting in the middle.

"What are you doing Harry?" Draco asked as he made his way across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry had a large smile across his face as he reached over and pulled Draco to him. He quickly pinned Draco onto his back and startled his legs.

"Harry what?" His question was cut off by Harry's lips capturing his in a heated kiss.

"I have something to ask you love." Harry started as he reached behind his back and into his pocket. Draco was starting to get a little worried and squirmed under Harry.

"Please stop doing that. I want to ask the question before you get me all horney." Harry stated as he ground his hips down into Draco, showing him what he was talking about. Pulling his hand back around in front of Draco, he slowly opened the box that was there.

Draco gasped as he saw a small ring sitting in front of his face, donning the potter crest. His eyes flicked up to meet Harry's and he noticed his love looked anxious.

"Draco Malfoy, would you please do me the honor of bonding with me?" Harry smiled at him. Draco flicked his eyes a couple more time between the ring and Harry's eyes, trying to find his voice.

"Yes, Yes I will bond with you Harry." When he looked back down to the ring he saw Harry removing it from the box as he gently lifted his hand. He felt the ring slip onto his finger and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Draco and you just made me the happiest man tonight. You have given me love and patience. Along with a gorgeous son. You have given me the one thing I have always longed for, family. I love you so much for that." Draco couldn't respond with words. He knew how much family meant to Harry and he was very happy he was apart of that.

Draco reached his hand around Harry neck and pulled the boy down to his lips, as he ground his hips up into Harry's. He wanted to show Harry just how much he loved him. They didn't fall asleep until early in the morning, after worshiping each other's bodies. Draco dreamed of nothing but the wedding that was to come and the perfect wedding cake with roses and a perfect white bow adorning the top.


End file.
